Let Me Love You
by HanaPoison
Summary: ¿Cuan dispuesto estás a amar? ¿Y a ser amado? Solo cierra los ojos, olvida, siente y crea algo nuevo. Esa era la promesa. Una noche años atrás ella lo salvó y él no sabía si era su ángel o su perdición. T/H A/U M 18
1. Prólogo

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi loca cabecita y problemas para dormir, facilidad para desvariar y andar creando por ahí. Me inspiré en muchas canciones de **Tim** **McGraw** (lo amo), pero especialmente la que le da el nombre al fic, **"Let Me Love** **You"**, escúchenla, es genial. 3

**Summary:**¿Cuan dispuesto estás a amar? ¿Y a ser amado? Solo cierra los ojos, olvida, siente y crea algo nuevo. Esa era la promesa. Una noche años atrás ella lo salvó y él no sabía si era su ángel o su perdición.

**Nota de Autora: **Si, de vuelta xDOk, sé que me fui bruscamente, pero realmente necesitaba este tiempo que estuve fuera de FF, para desbloquear mi mente y poder seguir con mis proyectos personales y reencantarme de los fanfic de nuevo. ¿Y qué creen? Las he echado mucho de menos, sus comentarios, el contacto, el cariño y todo en realidad… así que aquí les traigo una historia que quizá al principio sea algo confusa, pero tiene muchas aristas y la escribo con cariño para que la disfruten :D Mil besos y espero les guste… xoxo. HanaPoison.

**Prólogo**

_Si tan solo pudieras mirar en mi corazón, de la manera que siento dentro…_

_Deja que te enseñe como se pierde el control, liberar los deseos en tu alma, deja que te ame._

_Deja que te lleve a un lugar como ningún otro, mostrarte lo que nunca has sentido, deja que te ame._

¿Estaría dispuesto? ¿Estaba dispuesta yo?

De pronto dejar el pasado atrás ya no sonaba tan aterrador, no con esa promesa.


	2. Let Me Love You

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi loca cabecita y problemas para dormir, facilidad para desvariar y andar creando por ahí. Me inspiré en muchas canciones de **Tim** **McGraw** (lo amo), pero especialmente la que le da el nombre al fic, **"Let Me Love** **You"**, escúchenla, es genial. 3

Y porque, ¿qué seríamos las escritoras sin una buena editora? Mis agradecimientos y reconocimiento a **Hey vampire girl**, mi **Beta**, que se encarga de corregir errores que yo no veo, y hacer que cada capítulo esté mejor y más bonito para ustedes :D

**Summary:**¿Cuán dispuesto estás a amar? ¿Y a ser amado? Solo cierra los ojos, olvida, siente y crea algo nuevo. Esa era la promesa. Una noche años atrás ella lo salvó y él no sabía si era su ángel o su perdición.

**Let Me Love You**

Cuando estás en el instituto sientes que eres el rey del mundo. Claro… siempre y cuando estés en el lado adecuado. Y eso claramente no le sucedía a Edward Masen. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en ese bicho raro. ¡Ah, claro! En este preciso instante está pasando por fuera del café que queda cerca del instituto, donde habitualmente me reúno con Alice y Tanya, mis dos mejores amigas.

—Es un bicho raro. —Ése es el sutil comentario de Alice.

Tanya se limita a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos mientras que yo sonrío.

—No sé qué es lo que Edward os ha hecho a todos. Le tratáis como si fuese la peor escoria sobre la Tierra.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya... Mi dulce y buena amiga. Ella lo defiende simplemente porque ha sido su _profesora de matemáticas a domicilio_ desde hace tres años. La mejor alumna ayudando al último de la clase, eso es todo.

—Claro, le conoces bastante bien —digo, intentandoque mi comentario suene lo más natural posible.

—¿Es verdad que habla? —La pregunta de Alice hace que casi escupa el café que estaba bebiendo.

Las dos nos envolvemos en una descontrolada risa que solo provoca que la cara de Tanya se ponga más roja de lo que ya estaba. Todos los clientes a nuestro alrededor nos miran como si estuviésemos locas de remate.

—¡Santo Dios! —Tanya se pone de pie y coge todas sus cosas—. Os veo a las cinco para que nos preparemos para la fiesta y eso —dice antes de salir.

Siempre que comenzamos a hablar mal de Edward, Tanya prefiere salir y no participar. Dice que somos unas _dementes_ y que creemos en todas las estupideces que hablan los chicos del instituto.

—Cuenta la leyenda… —Alice narra la historia y casi no puede aguantar la risa—. Que en el frío y oscuro bosque de Forks vive el bicho raro que no habla junto a su perro de dos cabezas y su desquiciado abuelo… En la mansión embrujada —termina, poniendo voz espectral.

En cierto modo, Tanya tiene razón. Edward sí habla, no es que no pueda… Es que no quiere.

Una vez escuché su voz. Estábamos todavía en la guardería. Como en todo pueblo pequeño, conoces desde que naces a los que después serán tus amigos o enemigos, y pasas con ellos todos los años que dura tu educación.

Aquel día Edward se había caído después de que unos niños empezaran a perseguirlo por todo el patio. Creo que solo chocó con ellos, y aquella fue la excusa perfecta para atormentarlo. Mientras corría dejó caer su osito de peluche al suelo, así que lo cogí y lo guardé hasta que los chicos lo dejaron en paz. Después de buscarle durante un buen rato, encontré a Edward llorando detrás de un árbol. Le tendí el osito y un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas y para que se limpiara el rasguño que se había hecho en la pierna. Me miraba en silencio, y después de unos minutos aceptó ambas cosas y musitó un «gracias, Isabella» muy bajito.

Hasta aquel día no tenía ni idea de que sabía mi nombre. Me sorprendió, así que como mi madre decía que no se debe juzgar a las personas por cómo son, desde aquel día comencé a sentarme a su lado a la hora de la comida y, cuando podía, jugaba con él en los recreos. Hacíamos juntos los trabajos, y alguna que otra vez me hablaba, pero tan bajito que nadie le escuchaba a parte de mí.

Pero esos son tiempos pasados, y gracias a Dios nadie lo recuerda… De lo contrario ya lo hubiesen mencionado y sería una tachada social igual que él. Aunque lo que sí importa es que esta noche será la gala de fin de curso y dentro de una semana nos graduaremos y por fin podremos largarnos del Instituto e incluso de Forks.

Alice y yo cogemos nuestras cosas y nos montamos en mi coche rojo, un modelo del año pasado, y nos dirigimos a casa para prepararnos para la fiesta.

De camino a casa veo a Edward caminando por el sendero del bosque. Seguro que va a su casa, la cual nadie conoce. Mi madre dice que la propiedad de los Masen es muy elegante y está en medio del bosque, que es un lugar precioso… pero para todos los del Instituto no es más que la _casa embrujada_. También he escuchado de boca de ella que de un día para otro sus padres desaparecieron y nadie sabe si se fueron y abandonaron a su hijo o si tuvieron un accidente. Edward entonces quedó a cargo de un tutor, pero eso sí, sus padres le dejaron unas cuantas propiedades y cuentas bancarias nada despreciables.

Mientras veo que se introduce en el bosque por uno de los caminos que queda cerca de mi casa, trato de recordar por qué y desde cuándo todos le rechazan… Y no soy capaz. Lo único que recuerdo es por qué dejamos de juntarnos. La última vez que me acerqué a él teníamos doce años, y a estas alturas la verdad es que el motivo da lo mismo. Lo único que importa es que aquel día descubrí que Edward no tiene sentimientos y que es un ser despreciable. Y bueno… Fue entonces cuando comencé a entender por qué la gente se alejaba de él.

Llegamos a casa justo cuando perdí a Edward de vista. Tanya ya está allí, sentada en la puerta con cara de cansada. Al parecer Alice y yo nos tomamos más tiempo del que pensé.

—Ya era hora —nos dice juguetona cuando nos ve llegar.

Eso es lo bueno de Tanya… Que es demasiado comprensiva.

No nos tomamos mucho tiempo para decidir entre todos los vestidos que compramos cuál es el más indicado para cada una. Finalmente las tres quedamos felices con nuestras elecciones y comienza el proceso de maquillaje, peinado y todas las cosas que se hacen cuando vas de fiesta. Una vez que estamos listas, nos colocamos nuestros vestidos y ayudamos a Alice a entrar en el suyo. ¡Parece un barril!

—¡No entras! —le grita Tanya, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Me discrimináis —se queja Alice, casi llorando de frustración.

Suspiro y fuerzo una vez más el cierre del vestido.

—Alice –digo calmadamente—, este vestido lo compraste cuando estabas de siete meses, ya estás de ocho… El bebé ha crecido.

Alice, nuestra _muy _embarazada amiga. Siempre decía que jamás tendría hijos y que su vida sería recorrer el mundo haciendo notas para la CNN o la BBC, aunque claro, todo eso terminó cuando conoció a Jasper en una de sus visitas a New York. Se enamoraron, comenzaron a salir y no se cuidaron y ahora Alice está a punto de tener un bebé. Y lo mejor es que Jasper se comprometió con ella y se casarán en cuanto nazca el bebé y mi amiga recupere en algo su figura. Él es médico, le lleva por lo menos siete años a Alice, que tiene nuestra edad… diecisiete.

Los padres de Alice casi la mataron cuando se enteraron y la obligaron a seguir yendo al instituto, con barriga y todo. Aunque ahora está todo bien… Aceptaron a Jasper y todos felices.

—Pero he hecho dieta —recalca Alice. Tanya la mira espantada.

—¡Demente! Debes comer.

Yo solo río y al fin el maldito cierre sube.

—Os lo dije —dice Alice sonriendo, triunfal—. Sabía que comer solo dos panes diarios en vez de cuatro ayudaría.

Tanya se cruza de brazos y mueve la cabeza.

—¿Te acompañará Jasper?

—No —responde Al—, pero estará en la graduación —agrega sonriente.

Miro a mis amigas y de pronto siento nostalgia. Dentro de dos semanas nos separaremos. Tanya se irá a vivir a California con sus tíos y allí estudiará Diseño; Alice, en cambio, se casará y vivirá en Miami con Jasper, ya que a él le dieron una vacante como médico allí y le pagarán muy bien. Tenía la esperanza de que siguieran en New York para poder estar cerca, ya que ahí será donde estudiaré, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

—Ya sé en lo que piensas —me dice Tanya—, y no te preocupes. Existe Internet y el teléfono y siempre estarán las vacaciones —dice, atrayéndonos a todas y dándonos un gran abrazo.

—¡Vale! —Grita Alice—. No quiero que se corra mi maquillaje, así que mejor hablemos de algo más alegre y divertido… ¿Es cierto que no han invitado a Edward a la fiesta de gala?

—¿Vais a comenzar otra vez? —reclama Tanya.

—Síque lo han invitado —corrijo rápidamente—, solo que lo vieron tirando la invitación a la basura mientras salía del instituto. Creo que no irá, y es mejor así… Después de todo, es muy raro y no se junta con nadie.

—¡No es raro! —exclama Tanya—. Que no hable no quiere decir que sea raro. ¡Todos le habéis marginado! Yo tampoco me querría relacionar con gente que me trata mal sin ninguna razón. Además es muy inteligente, ese es otro factor por el cual lo detestan.

—Es odioso… Y siempre tiene esa mirada, es un maleducado —apunta Alice.

—Lo han hostigado de todas las formas posibles desde que tenía cinco años, Alice —la trata de hacer entender Tanya.

—¡Ya! —grito—. No vamos a discutir por Edward Masen.

—Está bien —responden ambas.

Bajamos las escaleras y mis padres nos elogian cuando estamos en la sala. Debo reconocer que nos vemos fabulosas, sobre todo Alice y yo, que somos más bien normales: estatura promedio, blancas y de pelo oscuro, lo único que nos diferencia es que Alice tiene los ojos verdes mientras que los míos son de color café. En cambio Tanya… Se ve bien con lo que lleve encima, es preciosa. Alta, delgada, cabello largo y ondulado color rubio cereza y facciones muy delicadas. Pero esta noche las tres brillamos por igual.

Subimos a mi coche y partimos rumbo a la gala, que será en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Forks. Forma parte del _Nuevo Forks_, uno que parezca más ciudad y menos campo. Tendremos todo el décimo tercer piso para en el subterráneo del hotel y de inmediato subimos por el ascensor.

Al llegar al piso en el que se realizará la gala, nos recibe un enorme cartel de bienvenida y cientos de chicos que bailan y conversan con copas en la mano. El lugar es bastante elegante y se ve que nos lo pasaremos en grande. Tanya, Alice y yo nos miramos y sonreímos antes de bajar del ascensor y comenzar a divertirnos.

Las tres bebemos zumo por solidaridad con Alice, que está cabreada por no poder divertirse como ella pronto todo se torna familiar: chicos y chicas con los que has pasado años y compartido parte de tu vida y de pronto en dos semanas todos nos separaremos para comenzar a formar nuestras vidas. Y quizá en unos años nos reencontremos o seamos simples extraños, quién sabe. Pero por ahora todo es perfecto; comentamos momentos divertidos de estos años y reímos, bailamos y procuramos pasarlo genial.

—¡No os imagináis lo que acabo de ver! —El grito de Mike Newton rompe nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Alice, emocionada.

Mike toma aire y pone su mejor cara de _voy a contarles el cotilleo del año_. Todos están atentos.

—Cuando estaba aparcando mi cochevi a Edward Masen, sí, el bicho raro, cruzando el aparcamiento a toda prisa… Al parecer viene haciaaquí, chicos —termina contando, excitado.

Escucho las risitas contenidas y los murmullos de ciertos grupos que comienzan a planear cuál será la broma de despedida del instituto para Edward. Tanya se mueve inquieta y Alice ríe mientras comenta algo. Todos están esperando el momento el que Edward entre. Me siento rara. No sé si reír o sentir pena por él.

Justo en el instante en el que decido que debo reír para mezclarme con los demás, un idiota me derrama su copa en el vestido. Mi hermoso vestido turquesa.

—¡Idiota!—le grito—. Ten más cuidado —sigo mascullando mientras me limpio.

Era James. Nunca cambiará. Fuimos novios hace dos años y todo salió mal. Se suponía que tendríamos nuestra gran noche cuando yo cumpliera quince, pero se emborrachó y lo arruinó todo. Decidí terminar con él, no valía la pena. Aquella noche Tanya bromeó con _al parecer ambas llegaremos vírgenes al el matrimonio_, pero ese es su sueño, no el mío. Cuando entre en la universidad todo cambiará.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Tanya.

Mascullo un «sí» entre dientes y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta que da al corredor principal. Encuentro a uno de los encargados del lugar y le pregunto si tiene algo con qué sacar manchas. Se queda mirándome y hasta que al fin contesta que todos los productos de aseo están en la azotea.

—¿Está de broma? ¿Por qué allí?

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día mezcláis de todo con alcohol. Es por vuestra seguridad —contesta.

Me doy la vuelta, me quito los zapatos de tacón y empiezo a subir los dos pisos que quedan para llegar a la azotea. Voy jodida, cansada y algo sudorosa, eso sin contar que me voy a perder el momento en el que llegue el bicho raro y no podré reírme.

Abro la puerta cuando al fin llego y la brisa helada golpea mi piel, que de inmediato se siente aliviada. Subo los últimos escalones disfrutando de la sensación. Cierro los ojos y me quedo un rato ahí de pie, solo sintiendo y no preocupándome de nada más.

Al rato abro los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios y mi sorpresa es grande cuando veo a Edward Masen observándome desde la orilla de la azotea, a unos veinte metros de mí. Sus ojos brillan bajo la luz de la luna y se ven más verdes que de costumbre y su cabello bailotea al son de la brisa.

Una punzada de pánico atraviesa mi pecho cuando observo detenidamente sus ojos y veo una mezcla de emociones que nunca antes había visto en él: melancolía, tristeza, rabia, dolor y… algo más.

Baja la mirada y se da vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí con las manos en los bolsillos. Desde que era pequeño tiene esa manía que le hacía ver tan despreocupado, como si estar a quince pisos del suelo en la orilla de una azotea fuese lo más natural del mundo. Al mismo tiempo que su chaqueta negra de traje se mece con la fuerte brisa que nos azota de golpe, pone uno de sus pies en el delgado alto de concreto que separa la azotea del vacío.

Va a lanzarse. Es lo único que pienso cuando coloca el otro pie y se queda mirando hacia la nada.

Me entra el pánico y no sé qué demonios hacer, si gritar y salir corriendo a por ayuda, gritarle que es un imbécil o simplemente intentar sacarlo de ahí… ¿Pero cómo? Me saca al menos una cabeza de diferencia, y si me arriesgo a intentar empujarlo hacia el lado seguro de la azotea quizás tenga un arrebato de locura y quiera empujarme con él al vacío. ¡Dios!

De pronto su cuerpo se tambalea y la urgencia por tomar una decisión me apremia. No lo pienso más y, agradeciendo el no llevar los zapatos puestos, salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo y acorto en menos de un minuto la distancia que nos separa. Edward se asusta al sentirme a su lado y con todas mis fuerzas lo tomo por la cintura y lo atraigo hacia mí. Ambos caemos bruscamente de espaldas y doy un grito porque Edward cae sobre mí y me deja totalmente aplastada bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Estúpida niña! —grita. Al estar a su lado lo escucho más fuerte. Casi rompe mis tímpanos.

Me quedo de piedra… Ésta es la primera vez en años que escucho su voz y aunque está molesto, noto que sigue siendo suave, profunda, y masculina. La cercanía también me permite notar el exquisito aroma de su perfume. En el instituto corría el rumor de que Edward jamás se bañaba.

Muevo mi cabeza y la furia sube por mi cuerpo cuando reacciono. ¡Me ha insultado!

—Deberías agradecerme —digo, muy molesta—. Evité que saltaras desde el piso quince de un hotel, ¿sabes? Yo… ¡Idiota!

—¿Crees que tienes algún derecho especial para tomar decisiones por el resto de las personas? —pregunta, como si yo fuese estúpida.

No lo entiendo, es tan frío… Es como si en vez de salvarle la vida, le hubiese cambiado el canal donde veía el partido de beisbol.

—Acabo de salvarte la vida —replico, algo más calmada y confusa también.

—Tú no sabes nada —responde con una risita sarcástica.

Se pone de pie y vuelve a acercarse a la orilla de la rabia vuelve a inundarme y lo más rápido que puedo me incorporo para salir tras él nuevamente. Ni siquiera sé por qué me tomo la molestia, a él le da lo mismo.

—No te atrevas, Masen.

—¡Tengo nombre! —exclama sarcásticamente—. Pensé que me llamarías bicho o algo por el estilo.

Eso es una puñalada directa a algún lugar de mi cuerpo.

—Solo haz el favor de bajar de ahí,¿quieres? —le pido, empezando aponerme nerviosa—. Mira, abajo hay una fiesta, veo que te vestiste para venir. Acompáñame.

Me mira como si tuviese tres cabezas en vez de una. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento un bicho raro siendo analizado por una gran lupa en un laboratorio. ¿Es así como lo hemos mirado toda su vida?

—Vete de aquí, Isabella—dice antes de volver a girarse mirando hacia el vacío.

Esta vez al parecer va en serio porque incluso abre los brazos para lanzarse, así que nuevamente, siguiendo mis instintos de no sé dónde, tiro de él hacia mí, pero se resiste y comenzamos a forcejear al borde de la azotea. El miedo golpea todo mi ser al ver que de pronto la mitad de mi cuerpo queda colgando hacia el vacío.

Edward me coge y quedamos los dos sentados muy cerca del borde. Siento que no respiro y mi cuerpo pesa al menos tres veces más que esta mañana. En las partes que aún están alerta en mi mente, escucho como Edward me grita.

—¿Por qué, Isabella? ¡Vuelves a arruinarlo todo! ¡Otra vez, maldita sea!

—¿Otra vez? —pregunto sin comprender a qué se refiere.

—Cuando teníamos doce años, tú…

No termina la frase y solo tira de su cabello para finalmente quedar con sus brazos colgando de sus rodillas flexionadas.

—¿De qué hablas, Masen? —preguntocon rabia y lágrimas en los ojos—. Eres tan despreciable… Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo aquí, a ti no te importa.

Me incorporo de golpe y me mareo, pero no importa. Debo irme, volver a la fiesta y ojalá lo vea el resto para que lo jodan. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y, justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar al piso trece, alguien presiona fuertemente mi muñeca para detenerme.

—Suéltame —susurro. No quiero que me vean con él.

—Gracias, Isabella—susurra de vuelta, con un tono de voz apenas audible. Después me suelta para seguir bajando por las escaleras.

Me quedo ahí de pie mientras todo lo que acaba de pasar resuena en mi cabeza y algo presiona mi garganta.

Vale, aquí va. Mi mayor secreto… Cuando tenía cinco años solía juntarme con Edward porque siempre estaba solo y no entendía por qué todos le odiaban, además de que me encantaba su peluche y él era simpático conmigo. Cuando crecimos y ya tenía doce, no lo voy a negar, me enamoré de Edward Masen. Era especial conmigo y era la única chica a la que le hablaba. Teníamos nuestro mundo aparte después de clases. Pero a los doce también estás a punto de ser adolescente, y haces y dices cosas de las que después te arrepientes.

De pronto salgo de mi letargo mental y decido bajar por el ascensor, así podré llegar más rápido al cuanto llego, cruzo corriendo la recepción del hotel y salgo al exterior. Busco a Edward, pero no lo veo, y de improviso aparece por uno de los laterales de las escaleras. Le sigo hasta que llegamos a un hermoso Volvo plateado que debe de costar al menos cinco veces más que mi coche.

—¿Dónde lo has robado? —pregunto asustada.

Edward se sobresalta a mi lado al no esperarme allí. A continuación abre su coche, ignorándome. Me doy la vuelta y subo en el lado del copiloto.

—Bájate —me apremia.

—No, no dejaré que te hagas daño —respondo, muy segura de mí misma.

—Como quieras.

Edward conduce como un total lunático, así que me pongo el cinturón como puedo mientras rezo silenciosamente para que no nos estrellemos… ¡Un momento! Quizá ése fue el plan desde el principio. Temblorosa, le mando un mensaje a Tanya diciéndole que tuve que irme, pero que se lleve mi coche y mañana vaya a dejarlo a mi casa. Menos mal que dejé las llaves en su cartera…

Nos internamos en el bosque y lo único que veo es la oscuridad y cómo las ramas de los árboles tocan las ventanas como si fuesen largas manos tratando de atraparnos para llevarnos con ellas.

—¡Vamos a estrellarnos contra un árbol! —grito, histérica al ver que no reduce la velocidad una vez dentro del bosque.

Edward no responde. Tras varios minutos en silencio por fin aparece un camino delante de nosotrospor el que Edward conduce durante un rato más hasta que llegamos a un claro coronado por una gran casa blanca de tres pisos de altura. Se alza elegante y orgullosa con muchos ventanales en los que brillan las luces del interior.

Abro la boca a más no poder y cuando me quiero dar cuenta Edward ya ha apagado el motor.

—La casa embrujada —dice sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

Se baja y me apresuro a seguirle. No quiero quedarme sola en medio el en la casa y… ¡Madre mía! Por dentro es aún más espectacular que por fuera. Es elegante, tan bien dividida, tan… hermosa. Dos patas peludas me sacan de mi ensoñación.

—El perro de tres cabezas —comenta Edward.

El perro de Edward es un labrador hermoso. Al leer su correa compruebo que se llama Roxie. Es una hembra.

Lo del perro empezó cuando estábamos en la escuela elemental. Tendríamos unos ocho años, y la profesora nos pidió que dibujáramos a nuestra familia, Edward dibujó a su perra pero, mientras se dio la vuelta un momento para coger uno de los lapiceros de colores, James dibujo dos cabezas más y empezó a molestarle, vociferando que el _bicho raro_tenía un perro mutante.

Acaricio un poco más a Roxie y me acerco hasta donde está Edward. Me siento a su lado en un escalón de la enorme escalera que baja en forma de un caracol hasta el gran salón.

—¿Por qué querías lanzarte al vacío?—La pregunta sale directa de mis labios, sin pensar.

Edward suspira y se queda mirándome fijamente.

«Qué guapo—me sorprendo a mí misma pensando—. Podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, ser el más popular… Pero prefiere ser el _bicho raro_. No, él no lo escogió, así fue como se le trató».

—Pensé que sería la solución.

—Eso es cobarde —añado.

—¿Cobarde? Durante doce años habéis sido los éis evitado acercaros a mí sólo porque soy diferente, porque no hablo, porque no actúo como el resto, porque no expreso emociones que, por cierto, sí tengo —dice, acentuando el _sí_—, y porque tenéis miedo de mi casa, de mi perro y de mi historia… ¿Realmente soy yo el cobarde, Isabella? Jamás me he escondido mientras me insultáis, me lanzáis cosas o cuando os reís de mí… Sólo intento no existir. Pero no funciona.

Es la primera vez que Edward habla durante tanto tiempo seguido conmigo. Dice tantas cosas, pero sigo sintiéndole tan distante... Al menos cuando éramos pequeños no hablaba, pero lo sentía más cerca que nunca.

—Pensé que en la azotea mis problemas se irían, pero claro, apareciste tú.

Hace años no me pongo roja como un tomate, pero creo que esta noche estoy superando mi récord.

—No tengo toda la culpa —me defiendo—. Además, cuando estábamos en la azotea no terminaste de…

—Eso ya no importa —me corta.

Comienza a subir las escaleras, dejándome ahí tirada.

—¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? ¿Y tu tutor? ¿Vives solo aquí? —Le lanzo pregunta tras pregunta mientras le sigo por las escaleras.

Su espalda se pone rígida y por un momento pienso que me va a responder, pero simplemente sigue adelante.

—¿Cómo vuelvo a casa? —pregunto, rindiéndome.

—Ése no es mi problema Cenicienta —dic, con su mirada fija en mis pies. ¡Se está burlando de mí!—.Te dije que te bajaras.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

—No, no debo, no después de que me hayas hecho la vida imposible durante los últimos seis años.

—Tú no eres como el resto, yo sé que eres diferente —digo cuando llegamos al final de la escalera y dobla por un pasillo.

Niega con la cabeza y entramos a una habitación que está llena de CD y libros, con un portátil encima de la mesa, una cama… Y nada más. Tampoco es que necesite más decoración, teniendo en cuenta el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde el gran ventanal.

—Eres una mentirosa —dice de pronto, riendo amargamente—. Mírate, estás muerta de miedo, crees en todas las estupideces que tus amiguitos te dicen sobre mí, como si no me hubieses conocido antes.

Eso no lo puedo negar y por primera vez me siento avergonzada frente a él. Sé que es diferente, lo creo y lo siento… Pero desde aquel episodio a mis doce años me esforcé por creer que Edward no tenía sentimientos y que era despreciable, y fue así cómo me uní al resto. La supervivencia del más fuerte. O me quedaba con él y era señalada por todos o comenzaba una nueva etapa. Obviamente escogí la más fácil.

Me senté en su cama y me acurruqué con mis piernas contra el pecho. Por segunda vez en la noche se quedó mirándome como si fuese un bicharraco.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—pregunta.

—Tengo frío.

Desaparece detrás de una puerta y a los pocos segundos sale de nuevo con una manta en las manos. Me la ofrece sin decir nada y vuelve a sentarse, apoyado contra la pared de los libros.

—¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto? —Pregunta en voz alta. No sé si la pregunta va dirigida a mí o simplemente está hablando consigo mismo—. Cuando tenías doce eras tan… Tú —susurra, soltando un suspiro.

No respondo. Descanso la mejilla en una de mis rodillas, tratando de pensar en si esto es un sueño o no, en que realmente estoy con Edward en su casa, en su habitación. No debería estar aquí.

Me entran ganas de acompañarle, así que finalmente termino sentada a su lado en el suelo.

—Tienes frío, vete a otro lado —dice, desviando la mirada. Noto que está furioso conmigo.

Por un minuto pienso que va a llorar; la vena de su frente se marca un poco y sus ojos están rojos. Hace años que no le veo llorar. Mi madre siempre dice que cuando no sabes qué decir y alguien llora o está a punto de hacerlo, debes abrazarlo. Así que, siguiendo los consejos de mi madre y mis propios deseos, me pongo de rodillas a su lado y le abrazo. No es que sea una santa y vaya por la vida haciendo caridad y expresándole amor al mundo… Pero Edward lo necesita.

Sin poder evitarlo, lentamente voy acercando mi rostro al suyo hasta que mis labios quedan tan cerca de los suyos que los rozo levemente, sólo por un momento… Al instante siento cómo Edward responde al beso. De un momento a otro me tiene presa entre sus brazos. Su toque es muy suave, me siento como a los doce, como su chica especial. Sus labios no se apartan de los míos ni siquiera para respirar y su respiración está agitada al igual que la mía. Por un momento pienso que todo encaja, que todo está bien… Hasta que de golpe se separa de mí.

—Debes irte, es tarde y tus padres se preocuparán.

Sin más me deja suavemente a un lado y se levanta. Imito su acción y le acompaño en silencio mientras bajamos las escaleras.

—Puedes llevarte mi coche. Mañana me lo devuelves. —Me tiende sus llaves cuando estamos en la puerta.

Presiono la manta contra mi pecho mientras muerdo el interior de mis mejillas, todavía sin entender qué acababa de pasar. Le doy un último toque a Roxie y me pongo de puntillas para dejar un beso en el rostro de Edward. El toque quema y duele tanto para él como para mí.

—Nos vemos, Edward. Y gracias —digo, señalando las llaves.

No dice nada, sólo se queda mirando hacia el bosque mientras espera a que me marche. Enciendo el motor y le doy una última mirada por el retrovisor antes de arrancar y salir de allí.

Llego a casa en menos de quince minutos. Todo está oscuro y en silencio. Cuando entro, mamá se despierta y me pregunta qué pasa. Hasta entonces no soy consciente de la hora que es…No son ni las once de la noche.

Me voy a mi cama sin dar explicaciones. Lo único que quiero en este momento es dormir, dormir y despertar riendo porque todo ha sido un sueño. Y luego… luego retroceder en el tiempo seis años atrás.

Al día siguienteconduzco a primera hora hacia la casa de Edward para devolverle el coche. Observo detenidamente el paisaje; es precioso. Por noche no pude apreciarlo bien, pero de día es majestuoso, sobre todo el claro y la casa.

Roxie está afuera, atada. Eso me extraña. Pensé que dormiría dentro.

Toco la puerta y nadie sale. Insisto, pero nada. Me quedo al menos diez minutos más, pero no consigo ninguna respuesta. Una sensación extraña empieza a apoderarse de mi estómago.

Me agacho para acariciar a Roxie en el cuello y al hacerlo veo que hay un pequeño papel enrollado en su collar. Con cuidado lo saco de allíy lo desenrollo lentamente para leerlo. La sensación de mi estómago me ataca horriblemente al ver su contenido.

_Por favor cuida de Roxie. Le gusta salir por la mañana a pasear y _

_te seguirá a donde vayas. Por eso la dejé atada. _

_Te puedes quedar con el coche. Y, una vez más: gracias, Isabella. _

_Edward._

Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Se ha ido? ¿Adónde? ¿Y por qué no dijo nada antes?

Golpeo como loca la puerta de entrada nuevamente, pero no ocurre nada. Corro hasta llegar a la puerta trasera y consigo forzarla.

Recorro toda la casa, no hay nadie… Bueno, no está Edward. No es como si fueran a recibirme su séquito de sirvientes o algo por el estilo.

Subo hasta su habitación, donde me encuentro todo tal y como estaba ayer. Sólofaltanalgunos libros y CD y el portátil. Me sorprendo al ver una foto tirada sobre la alfombra. Me acerco y veo que en ella salimos Edward y yo cuando teníamos doce años.

Recuerdo ese momento, una tarde en la que le invité a tomar limonada. Era verano y mi madre nos hizouna foto en nuestro jardín trasero. Cuando las revelamos saqué dos copia, una para él y otra para mí. También estaba su osito favorito junto a nosotros, el que aún conservo.

Sólo me doy cuenta de que estoy en el suelo cuando Roxie lame mi brazo. La acaricio y, por primera vez en muchos años, me permito llorar por culpa de Edward.

Llega el día de la graduación y Edward no aparece. Todo son risas y llanto, y con un grito de júbilo y todos nuestros birretes vuelan por el aire. El instituto se acabó.

Por un momento llegamos a pensar que a Alice se le adelantará el parto por la emoción de la graduación y por el llanto, pero no ocurre nada.

No les digo nada a las chicas sobre lo ocurrido con Edward.

Nadie nota la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros.

Nadie se explicapor qué de pronto tengo coche nuevo y una perra.

Nada es lo que parece ni lo que esperas. Finalmente toda decisión acaba trayendo consecuencias. Yo, que me creía la chica más fuerte, popular y segura del mundo, de pronto descubro que si le echas un vistazo al pasado y juegas con fuego, te quemas. Ydespués duele mucho, tanto que te atraviesa hasta el alma.

Alice se ha ido a Miami, Tanya a California y yo a Nueva York, con la promesa de que seguiríamos en contacto, entre lágrimas y bromas.

Y de Edward, ni rastro.

_Maldito._

.

**N/A: **Y bien chicas, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias en un lindo RR :D


	3. You're the only one I wish I could fo

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi loca cabecita y problemas para dormir, facilidad para desvariar y andar creando por ahí. Me inspiré en muchas canciones de **Tim McGraw** (lo amo), pero especialmente la que le da el nombre al fic, **"Let**** Me Love You"**, escúchenla, es genial. 3

Y porque, ¿qué seríamos las escritoras sin una buena editora? Mis agradecimientos y reconocimiento a **Hey vampire girl**, mi **Beta**, que se encarga de corregir errores que yo no veo, y hacer que cada capítulo esté mejor y más bonito para ustedes :D

**Summary:**¿Cuan dispuesto estás a amar? ¿Y a ser amado? Solo cierra los ojos, olvida, siente y crea algo nuevo. Esa era la promesa. Una noche años atrás ella lo salvó y él no sabía si era su ángel o su perdición.

**You're the only one I wish I could forget**

_«__El dolor, cuando no es controlado a tiempo, se vuelve peligroso__»_

Miro a mi derecha y le sonrío a Jacob al mismo tiempo que con un gesto de mi mano le pido que repita una vez más la parte del coro. Me devuelve la sonrisa y no para de tocar hasta que de mis labios sale la última palabra del coro; después, con un movimiento más de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, terminamos la canción. La gente nos aplaude, algunos incluso de pie, y escucho como algunos piden que siga cantando.

—Muchas gracias —digo con una sonrisa—. El viernes nos vemos otra vez, y ya sabéis que podéis encontrarnos en Youtube y Twitter.

Jacob ríe a mi espalda con el resto de los chicos de la banda. A ellos siempre les ha dado vergüenza hacer publicidad. A mí no. Cuantas más personas sepan quién eres y qué haces, más posibilidades tienes de que te escuchen y les guste tu trabajo. Después, ellos se lo dirán a sus amigos y esos a otros, y finalmente tendrás más publico que cuando comenzaste.

Nos bajamos del escenario y chocamos las palmas. Jacob en la guitarra, Emmet en la batería, Seth en el teclado y yo en la voz de la banda.

Cuando llegué a New York comencé a estudiar Publicidad en la universidad. Vivía en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la villa de estudiantes con lo justo; Roxie vivía conmigo, por supuesto. Durante el día la dejaba con uno de los vigilantes de la facultad y corría feliz por los jardines traseros. Tres veces por semana trabajaba en la biblioteca de mi universidad, y aunque el pago no era mucho, junto con lo que me mandaban mis padres me alcanzaba.

El primer año me fue de maravilla. Claro, hasta que me topé con la Academia de Artes de Nueva York, una tarde de otoño en la que paseaba con Roxie. Como me sobraba tiempo durante la semana, tomé el curso de Música. Al principio solo era un hobby: iba dos veces por semana solo por durante dos horas, después pasé a ir cuatro veces durante cinco horas hasta que, no sé cómo, comencé a faltar a mis clases en la universidad para pasarme todo el día en la academia.

Así que cuando me llegó una carta que me informaba de que el encargado de carrera quería hablar conmigo, supe que tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a mi futuro. Y, obviamente, escogí la música.

Como no tenía una beca en la academia y tenía que pagar mis gastos, vendí el coche que Edward me había dejado a un muy buen precio y guardé el dinero en una cuenta corriente de emergencia. Conseguí un trabajo que no interfería con mis nuevos horarios en una cafetería en pleno centro de la ciudad y me mudé a una pequeña casa en los suburbios. Todo un cambio, pero así era feliz… Y aún lo soy.

¿Y los chicos? Los conocí a todos en la academia, pero la idea de formar una banda fue de Jacob. Le encanta tocar por las esquinas de la ciudad para ganar dinero. A mí se me da mejor el canto y la composición, por eso me dejaron de vocalista y publicista, como una broma interna.

Y aquí estamos tres años después, en los que hemos crecido como banda y como amigos. Ahora tocamos todos los fines es de semana –menos el domingo– en un bar muy exclusivo de Nueva York. Casi toda la gente que entra es acomodada y elegante, pero en su mayoría son jóvenes, así que aceptan muy bien nuestro rock alternativo algo romántico.

—¿Isabella? —Jacob está pasando su mano cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Sí? —pregunto.

Siempre me pierdo en mi mente, pensando, soñando, o… recordando. Sobre todo recordando.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros o te vas a casa? —pregunta Emmet.

—Id vosotros y divertíos —digo en tono jovial—, estoy algo cansada, así que lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar.

Y no es mentira, toda la semana trabajo en la cafetería en el último turno y llego agotada a casa.

—Luego no digas que no te invitamos a la fiesta—dice Seth mientras me abraza muy fuerte y deja un beso en mi mejilla.

Emmet hace lo mismo, aunque algo más fuerte, y finalmente Jacob pasa por mi lado y me mira preocupado.

—Directo a casa, casi corriendo y a cualquier cosa nos llamas.

Es peor que mis padres. Entrecierro los ojos y le doy un golpe juguetón en el pecho. Se despide con otro golpe en mi hombro y veo cómo se alejan por la iluminada calle, bromeando entre ellos. Abrazo mi cuerpo y después de dar unos saltitos para entrar en calor, subo la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

Lo más sensato un sábado pasado la media noche sería coger un taxi o esperar al autobús, pero prefiero ir caminando. Caminar te da tiempo y espacio para poder pensar y relajarte. Desciendo por el lado contrario por el que se han ido los chicos, en dirección a los suburbios, y no es que sea malo, solo que te respetan cuando te conocen.

Por mi lado pasa un grupo de chicas riendo y conversando muy alto, deben de ir al instituto aún. Una sonrisa baila en mis labios al recordar a Alice y Tanya, mis amigas. Aquí no tengo amigas, no he encontrado ninguna chica que se gane m confianza, a la que pueda ver como mi hermana y contarle todo lo que me pasa, mis sueños, anhelos y proyectos. No hay nadie como ellas.

Hace tres años que no las veo. El primer verano nos juntamos en Forks, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Algo cambió. Y no es porque Alice estuviese más pendiente del bebé que de lo que le estaba contando o porque estuviera gruñona, o porque Tanya parecía estar más pendiente de sus propios pensamientos… No, es solo que algo se rompió.

Aún seguimos en contacto por teléfono y mails, pero no es lo mismo que conversar con tus amigas mirándolas, abrazarlas y riendo con ellas sobre tonterías, abstraerte por un momento y pensar que nada más importa.

A las chicas les ha ido bien, y eso me alegra. Tanya ya está haciendo la práctica de diseño en una empresa de moda, y Alice… Le va bien en su casa, aunque a veces se cansa. Ambas piensan que soy una demente por dejar la universidad y dedicarme a la música, pero es que no lo entienden.

Pienso en Roxie; ella sí que me entiende. Cada vez que estoy triste se acurruca a mi lado y me abraza con una de sus patas, y cuando estoy muy feliz salta a mi alrededor. Y es que para ella también ha sido difícil. Recuerdo que las primera semanas que estuvo sin Edward se las pasó gimiendo por los rincones. Y eso solo provocaba que recordara más a Edward y que no lograra sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Sigo sin hacerlo. No puedo, no cuando tengo el recuerdo de nuestra primera y última conversación verdadera, de mis labios sobre los suyos, su nota de despedida. Todo en un mismo día, un día que me dio las respuestas que había esperado durante años, y al mismo tiempo no respondió nada; un día que me hizo pensar que estaba equivocada con respecto a Edward y también me hizo comprender que no sabía quién era. Y aún no lo sé.

Fui muchas veces a buscar a Edward a su casa. Revolvía lo poco que encontraba, buscando una explicación o algún indicio de dónde estaba. Pero nada. Incluso llegué a llamar a la policía y a varios hospitales, pensando que quizá le habría ocurrió algo. Y aun así, nada.

Aquí en Nueva York también lo busqué, pensando que quizá estaría en alguna universidad estudiando. Cada vez que estaba en un parque o entraba en cualquier lugar lo hacía con la esperanza de verlo. Y creo que inconscientemente aún lo hago. Me bastaría saber que se encuentra bien.

No comprendo cómo es posible que todos aquellos a quienes conozco no les importe. Sus vidas siguen, en sus mentes no está el recuerdo de Edward, es como si jamás hubiese existido. En cambio, es como si parte de mi vida se hubiese quedado con él aquella noche hace ya cuatro años. Es como si él solo existiese para mí. Y es estúpido, porque quizá él sigue en algún lado con su vida, o quizá no, y yo estoy aquí sin poder rehacer completamente la mía, con muchos cabos sueltos y de cierta forma atascada en parte de mi pasado. Avanzo y me estanco al mismo tiempo. Jamás retrocedo, pero no consigo dar grandes saltos. Y si los doy, nunca los disfruto completamente.

Creo que si volviera a ver a Edward… Me quedaría en blanco y no sentiría nada. O quizá sentiría todo. Quién sabe.

Doblo la última esquina antes de entrar en la calle donde está mi casa. Ya no hay casi nadie en las calles, todos están dentro o bien se fueron al centro a disfrutar de la música en algún bar. Unos chicos gritan mi nombre y les saludo con la mano, luego retoman lo que estaban haciendo.

Miro al suelo y me doy cuenta de que hay una sombra que se proyecta casi al lado de la mía. Automáticamente abrazo mi cintura y no me doy la vuelta para ver quién es, porque quizá es algún vecino, o alguien que está de paso por la calle, aunque es imposible que la sensación de miedo no recorra mi columna vertebral e invada todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Apresuro el paso, pero la sombra no se aleja de mí. Me enfoco en repetir una de las nuevas canciones que he estado componiendo y me maldigo mil veces por no haber cogido un taxi o haberle dicho a los chicos que me acompañaran. Llego a la reja del jardín de mi casa y me sostengo en ella mientras rebusco las llaves en mi chaqueta. Me apego bien esperando que alguien pase a mi lado y siga su camino. Pero nadie pasa, la sombra sigue ahí. Me detengo a observarla y se ve que es de una persona más alta que yo, delgada, pero no podría decir si es hombre o mujer.

Quien sea que está detrás de mí, se aclara la voz con un pequeño carraspeo. Es un hombre. Presiono fuerte las llaves en mi mano y analizo si sería más satisfactorio correr a la otra esquina donde está más oscuro o saltar la reja de mi casa. Ninguna de las dos me convence.

«Eres valiente, nada te puede pasar»—repite mi voz una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me armo de valor y justo estoy a punto de darme la vuelta cuando una voz muy conocida para mí me interrumpe y me deja de piedra.

—La representación de hoy ha sido preciosa, Isabella.

_Edward_.

Dicen que cuando piensas mucho en una persona, ésta termina haciendo acto de presencia. Es como si la llamaras con el pensamiento. Pero veo más factible que esté soñando.

Llevó mi dedo hasta una de las espinas de las rosas que sobresalen por la verja del jardín de mi vecina y me pincho un poco hasta que sale sangre. Cierro los ojos, ahora debería despertar. Respiro profundamente y los abro.

No… Sigo de pie en la calle y la sombra sigue estando a mi lado. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que esté desarrollando una patología o síndrome psiquiátrico, ¿verdad?

—Hoy había más gente de lo normal… Y tu voz tenía algo especial. Fue genial.

Por un momento reacciono y el enfado llega. ¿Cree que puede desaparecer después de dejarme una nota atada al cuello de su perra y aparecer cuatro años después sin siquiera un «hola»? ¿De verdad piensa que porque me diga que en mi voz hay algo diferente caeré rendida a sus pies? ¡Que me jodan! No es como si pudiese reclamar que éramos novios o teníamos algo, pero él sabe que esa noche lo _nuestro_ quedó en un limbo que se debatía entre una amistad rota o un amor jamás confesado. O quizá no lo sabía.

Cuando creo que la voz me va a salir firme, me decido y hablo.

—Edward.

¡Genial! Es lo más coherente que me sale.

—Hola, Isabella.

Respiro una vez más y me doy la vuelta.

Vaya... No recordaba que Edward fuese tan alto. Claramente ya no es un niño; su cuerpo ha cambiado y parece un hombre, aunque su rostro es el de un joven de su edad, veintitrés años. Su ropa es formal, como si acabara de salir de la oficina. Y no es cualquier ropa, no, es _carísima_. Su cabello sigue siendo desordenado, pero al parecer ha intentado peinarlo un poco. Sus ojos siguen brillando igual de bonitos, aunque la tristeza no los ha abandonado.

Mi corazón ya no late de forma pausada y normal, va un poco más rápido, y no es por el miedo que sentía antes, ya no. Soy muy consciente de que mi cuello y mis mejillas se están poniendo coloradas.

No sé qué pensar. Siempre que imagino a Edward lo hago con la misma imagen de hace cuatro años.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que él también me está observando atentamente de pies a cabeza. Todavía debo de tener el aspecto de una chiquilla de diecisiete años. Arreglada, pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta mientras mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

¿Qué debo decir?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Esto está siendo realmente incómodo. No me responde, pero mira hacia mi casa y luego posa su mirada sobre mí.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bar? —pregunto sin pensarlo.

Me mira extrañado.

—Es un lugar público, solo entré para beber algo. —Hay algo de dureza en su voz.

—Claro —digo finalmente.

Pero aún hay algo que no se ha aclarado. Algo que ha dicho.

—Pero… Has dicho que hoy había más gente de lo normal, ¿habías ido antes? ¿A verme?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquiero.

—Un año —responde, apartando su mirada de la mía.

«Un año—pienso—. Él sabía dónde estaba desde hace un año, me veía cada viernes y sábado y nunca fue capaz de hablar. ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta que estaba allí? ¿Cómo no lo vi?»

No sé si llorar o darle un buen golpe en la cara. Y es más… ¿qué hacía siguiéndome? No es capaz de hablarme durante un año, pero sí puede seguirme como un psicópata.

—Y no fuiste capaz de hablar —suelto.

Mi voz suena rara. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Se nota avergonzado. Al menos tiene dignidad.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo —resuelve al cabo de unos segundos.

Me quedo en una pieza y no sé si debo reír o gritarle.

—Hola, Isabella. Cuánto tiempo. Te ves bien. Y dime, ¿cómo has estado? —digo, imitando su voz con ironía.

Por su rostro, adivino que sabe que no soy feliz. Sigo pensando que estoy armando una escena de _algo_, en donde jamás ha habido nada concreto.

—No era tan fácil.

Y, en cierta forma, tiene razón. Irse dejando una nota y aparecer cuatro años después como si nada… Es difícil retomar una conversación que dejaste inconclusa. Puedes tardar días en armarte de valor, pero no un año.

Decido cambiar de tema; no quiero terminar llorando mientras le grito a saber qué.

—De todas formas —digo—, ¿qué hacías siguiéndome?

—No te seguía —responde de inmediato.

—¿Vives por aquí? —pregunto haciéndome la sorprendida.

—No, vivo más al centro.

Claro, no iba a vivir en un suburbio con esa ropa.

—Entonces… ¿Qué demonios hacías siguiéndome, Edward?

Se lo piensa durante rato, mira al suelo y luego vuelve a fijarse en mí. Finalmente suspira cansado y habla.

—Quería hablar contigo, saludarte y saber cómo estabas.

—¿Y tenías que seguirme como un psicópata, darme un susto de muerte y no ser capaz de hablarme en el bar?

—Ya te lo he dicho, antes no sabía cómo hacerlo y hoy tomé la decisión de que debía hablarte. Y aquí estamos. No era tan difícil como pensé, pero aun así tenía miedo. —Hace una pausa—. Y creía que si te seguía hasta tu casa, quizá podríamos tomar un té y… —Se queda callado y parece que borra la idea de su mente. Edward jamás termina las ideas—. Me daba miedo hablarte en un lugar lleno de gente, no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Tú eres diferente —dice con una media sonrisa.

Diferente. _Especial_.

Claramente se había imaginado un reencuentro de cuento de hadas, igual que yo, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo. No le iba a invitar a pasar.

Me quedo en silencio y meto la llave de la reja en el cerrojo. Cuesta un poco que ceda, así que Edward la empuja por mí. Lo miro deseando poder golpearlo hasta el cansancio, hasta que me diga por qué se fue, y al fin entiendo que esa es mi rabia, ese es el motivo. Lo odio porque se fue sin dar explicaciones.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Es difícil —contesta.

Todo es difícil.

Entro y cierro la reja. Me quedo mirándole a través de las delgadas barritas. Edward tira un poco de su cabello y me mira, decidido.

—¿Crees que…? No. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café mañana? Podemos ir adonde tú quieras.

Su propuesta suena tentadora. Él tiene mucho que responder. Pero tengo mucha rabia dentro. Necesito tiempo.

—No puedo —respondo.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Mañana trabajo. Quizá en otra ocasión, Edward.

Mañana tengo el turno completo durante todo el día en la cafetería. Así que, aunque se me pasara la rabia durante lo que queda de noche, no podría quedar con él.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo tienes libre? Puedo pasar a buscarte, ya sé dónde vives —dice, señalando la casa.

Me quedo mirándole como si tuviese cinco ojos. ¿Qué se cree? Pero claro, ya sabe dónde encontrarme, no creo que pueda conseguir que me deje en paz. Si fue capaz de seguirme como si de un acosador se tratara y observarme en silencio durante todo un año, dudo que no se atreva a venir a mi casa.

—Podrías averiguar dónde trabajo, robar mi horario y hacerme guardia aquí fuera, ¡suena genial! —A él no le hace tanta gracia como a mí. Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que es capaz de hacerlo—. O podrías simplemente dejarme en paz —añado más tranquila y con un nudo en la garganta.

Se queda pensando y se gira cuando un coche aparcado detrás de él enciende sus luces. ¿Desde cuándo está ahí aparcado?

—Me tengo que ir.

—Adiós —digo cortante.

Abre la puerta de atrás del coche –porque claro, tiene chófer– y antes de subir medio grita en mi dirección, muy serio.

—¡Volveré, Isabella!

¿Qué? ¿Debo tomarlo como una amenaza o como una promesa?

Entro corriendo a casa y no espero a verle partir, aunque puedo escuchar las ruedas del coche. Roxie me recibe con un ladrido. Me tiro en el sofá y me entran las ganas de llorar. Soy una idiota. ¿Quién se cree que es Edward? Asumo con todo el dolor de mi corazón que mi vida ha dado un vuelco en tan solo quince minutos.

¿Por qué tenía que volver? ¡Lo sé! Llevo cuatro años persiguiéndolo en mis pensamientos, pero esperaba que fuese diferente. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar cuando lo único que deseo es olvidarlo? Me acurruco con una manta apretada contra mi cuerpo y Roxie a mi lado.

—Ha vuelto, amiga —le susurro, y sé que me entiende.

No sé en qué momento me quedo dormida, pero lo único que deseo es despertar y que todo haya sido una pesadilla, y poder olvidarlo.

.

No todo lo que quieres se cumple, así que al día siguiente me levanto y sé que nada ha sido un sueño. Las horribles ojeras bajo mis ojos y lo irritados que están me delatan.

Trato de enfocarme en que hoy será un día genial, que no veré a Edward y que todo saldrá bien.

Acaricio a Roxie antes de salir y cuando abro mi puerta, choco con algo. Miro al suelo y hay un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Las recojo, no sin antes mirar en todas direcciones. No veo a nadie. Son muy bonitas. Saco la nota que viene adherida con un pin en forma de corazón y la leo.

«Te espero en el Café Vienés el martes a las cinco y media de la tarde. Sé puntual.

_Edward._

P.D.: En tu trabajo la seguridad no es muy buena.»

Vuelvo a mirar en todas direcciones y tengo ganas de azotarme contra alguna pared. Yo y mis geniales ideas. Maldito. ¿Cómo supo dónde trabajo? Y más aún, ¿cómo se atrevió a robar mi horario, cómo lo hizo?

Claro, porque el martes es mi día libre.

Cierro la puerta de un golpe y guardo la tarjeta dentro de mi cartera. Mientras voy de camino tiro las rosas dentro de un contenedor de basura.

Isabella Swan no es tan fácil, y no olvida tan fácilmente.

.

**N/A: **¡Hola chicas! Disculpen la demora, la verdad es que he andado algo ocupada, pero prometo no perder el ritmo de un capítulo por semana. Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me emociona mucho saber de algunas de mis lectoras antiguas y bienvenidas a la nuevas :D **Hey vampire girl**, mi Beta, corrigió el capítulo muy rápido y gracias a eso estoy publicando hoy ;) Durante a mañana actualizaré mi **Profile** por si quieren pasarse a leer o saber algo más de la loca que escribe :D Ahí podrán encontrar el perfil de mi Beta también.

Y ahora, ¿qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿S lo esperaban? ¿Qué creen pasará ahora? Espero sus comentarios, muchos besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;D HanaPoison, xo.


	4. Something 'Bout Love

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi loca cabecita y problemas para dormir, facilidad para desvariar y andar creando por ahí. Me inspiré en muchas canciones de **Tim McGraw** (lo amo), pero especialmente la que le da el nombre al fic, **"Let****Me Leve You"**, escúchenla, es genial.

Y porque, ¿qué seríamos las escritoras sin una buena editora? Mis agradecimientos y reconocimiento a **Heyvampiregirl**, mi **Beta**, que se encarga de corregir errores que yo no veo, y hacer que cada capítulo esté mejor y más bonito para ustedes :D

**Summary:**¿Cuan dispuesto estás a amar? ¿Y a ser amado? Solo cierra los ojos, olvida, siente y crea algo nuevo. Esa era la promesa. Una noche años atrás ella lo salvó y él no sabía si era su ángel o su perdición.

**Something 'Bout Love**

Lunes. Las once menos cuarto de la noche y acabo de terminar mi turno en la cafetería. Cruzo la calle para coger el autobús a casa mientras pienso en lo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día.

«Edward… Puedes seguir soñando que mañana iré a tomar café contigo. Jódete»

.

Martes. Cinco de la tarde.

Estoy como estúpida sentada en una de los bancos del parque de enfrente al Café Vienés, esperando a que Edward llegue y entre. Porque claro, no voy a entrar sola y decirle a la chica que está de recepcionista «una mesa para dos. Espero a Edward Masen». No. Y es que cualquiera se preguntaría «¿por qué demonios simplemente no entras? Aquí fuera hace frío, en cualquier momento comenzará a llover y si entrasen el café estarás abrigada y protegida». Y mi respuesta sería simple: «orgullo». Además… siempre está la posibilidad de que caiga un rayo sobre el Café Vienés y se tenga que suspender la cita con Edward. Eso me hace sonreír.

¡Espera! _Cita_.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! Por una fracción de segundo mi cerebro sale del letargo en el que ha estado sumido por culpa del frío y analiza la situación. Esto es una maldita cita. Edward me citó… A acudir una cita. ¡Maldita sea! Vamos, es obvio, si hasta quería pasar a recogerme y todo. Me envió rosas. Todo estaba a la vista. ¡Genia! Y yo que pensaba que esto era una junta de negocios.

Miro a mi alrededor tratando de calmarme. Edward no aparece. «Quizá no vendrá —susurra mi subconsciente—. Quizá se ha olvidado de la cita —sugiere mi instinto de mujer». Una punzada cruza mi estómago y revuelve todo mi almuerzo. Eso sería… decepcionante. No, no es que esté feliz y nerviosa por juntarme con Edward después de cuatro años desde su _abandono_, y, por supuesto, tras enterarme que ha estado vigilando mis pasos desde hace un año. Es solo que… siento curiosidad y necesito que responda muchas cosas. Esto me lo estoy tomando con calma. Así que si Edward no viene, sería solo decepcionante y quedaría intrigada. Nada más.

Sacudo la cabeza y decido que lo mejor es caminar, porque si sigo aquí sentada me congelaré igual que un cubito de hielo.

Voy hasta el semáforo de la esquina y cruzo hacia la calle del Café Vienés, un lugar muy céntrico y por lo tanto siempre está lleno de personas, sobre todo estudiantes y oficinistas. Paso frente a una tienda de zapatos y hago como si estuviese mirando, aunque en realidad solo quiero echar un vistazo a mi apariencia.

Vaqueros ajustados, un par de botas largas y planas negras, una blusa _beige_ de temporada que compré esta mañanasolo para venir a este estúpido lugar –además de que mi busto se ve más grande– y un _trench_ negro a juego con mi cartera del mismo color. Recogí mi cabello en un moño desordenado y me maquillé delicadamente. Me veo bien, juvenil, pero con ese toque de sofisticación que se requiere para asistir a una cita en el café más reservado y elegante de la ciudad.

No sé por qué demonios me importa cómo estoy. Debí haberme puesto vaqueros, mis _converse_, una chaqueta, ¡y ya está! Pero no, estuve como tonta buscando algo _adecuado_. ¡Tengo solo veintidós años, por Dios! Además, no es como si me importe lo que Edward diga o piense de mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Avanzo, pero me detengo media calle antes, justo cuando un coche negro aparca en el único lugar libre que queda en el aparcamiento de al lado del café, justo donde yo estoy. ¡Lotería! Es el mismo coche de la otra noche, el que conducía el chófer de Edward. Me quedo allí esperando para ver quién baja y, por supuesto, quien lo hace es Edward. Esta vez viene solo. Cierra el coche y camina rápidamente en dirección hacia donde estoy mientras mira su reloj. Instantáneamente también miro el mío: las cinco y veintinueve. Tanta puntualidad…

Retrocedo unos dos metros y retomo mi paso normal, no quiero parecer muy puntual. Eso se vería desesperado.

Edward va como tres metros más adelante que yo. Aprovecho para mirarlo: lleva traje otra vez, solo que ahora se ha puesto un abrigo largo por encima. Inconscientemente camino más rápido y cuando me doy cuenta voy casi a su lado. Él se da vuelta cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta del café y se choca conmigo.

—¡Auch! —me quejo y él sonríe, alegre.

«Nunca camines encima de una persona, Bella —solía decirme mi madre».

—Que puntual, señorita —dice de lo más caballero—. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

Lo miro directo a los ojos, que a diferencia de la otra noche parecen más sinceros y alegres. ¡Hasta brillan! Edward aprovecha el momento y me mira de pies a cabeza.

—Y debo agregar que estás muy guapa. —Sonrío levemente en agradecimiento. No quiero parecer una quinceañera, y tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo. Solo ha dicho algo que es cierto—. Como siempre —agrega al final y me da una amplia sonrisa.

Tiempo de reaccionar.

—Hola, Edward —digo en forma de saludo—. ¿Por qué no iba a venir?

—La otra noche parecía que quisieras lanzarte sobre mí y matarme a golpes —dice sin quitar la sonrisita estúpida de la cara.

Claro, él lo notó.

—Estaba sorprendida, fue solo eso —trato de sonar convincente.

Extiende su brazo y lo ofrece en mi dirección. Enarco una ceja y después de mirar a ambos lados y suspirar en forma de derrota, lo acepto y envuelvo el mío alrededor del suyo. Está siendo caballero, nada más, y no pretendo discutir con él por un gesto de amabilidad en la vía pública.

Abre la puerta y atravesamos el umbral. De inmediato una ola de calor nos recibe y suspiro gustosa; creo que finalmente no sufriré hipotermia. Nos acercamos hasta donde está la recepcionista y Edward le dice que tiene una reserva para dos. La chica es muy amable con él, al parecer no es primera vez que viene.

—Acompáñenme, señor Cullen y señorita Swan—dice la chica dulcemente.

Miro discretamente el lugar y es más bonito en vivo que en las fotografías en revistas. La verdad es que es normal: suelo alfombrado, mesas redondas con largos manteles blancos, algunas sillas convencionales y otras empotradas a la pared que parecen largos sillones, lámparas colgantes que parecen cientos de gotitas, grandes mamparas de cristal, llantas decorativas que adornan el lugar y chimeneas que lo hacen todavía más acogedor. Nada extravagante. Pero hay algo que me molesta, aunque no sé qué es.

Llegamos a una mesa que está casi al final del lugar, pegada a la pared.

—Enseguida tomarán su pedido, señor Cullen—dice la muchacha antes de irse.

Eso era. _Cullen_. El apellido de Edward es Masen, ¿por qué ella lo ha llamado Cullen?

—¿Cullen? —pregunto, confusa.

—¿Tu abrigo? —Suelta mi brazo y me sonríe mientras espera que responda a lo que ha pedido.

Me está ignorando olímpicamente.

Desato el cinturón que envuelve mi cintura y él saca el _trench_ por mis hombros y luego lo cuelga junto al suyo en unperchero que hay detrás de la mesa. Ambos nos sentamos en los cómodos asientos. Dejo mi cartera en el espacio que queda entre la mesa y la pared.

Llega un chico y nos pasa una carta a cada uno.

La verdad es que se me han quitado las ganas de beber o comer algo. ¿Cullen? Recuerdo claramente que es Masen. Estoy más confusa que cuando llegué. Si pensé que venía por un par de respuestas, ahora veo que serán muchas más de las que tenía planeadas.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —Está tan… calmado. Nada le afecta.

Miro nuevamente la carta y respondo.

—Un café vienés y un pastel de chocolate. —Mucha azúcar, lo sé.

Edward me mira por un momento y se da vuelta hacia el chico que toma nota diligentemente a nuestro lado.

—Un capuchino —le dice Edward al muchacho y le entrega ambas cartas.

El chico se va y dejo que pase a lo menos un minuto para hablar. No quiero testigos. Edward también abre la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dejo.

—¿Edward Cullen? —es lo único que pregunto.

No sé si tengo los ojos entrecerrados, pero veo a Edward más pequeño. Él me mira con frustración, pero no se da más vueltas para responder.

—Era el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tu apellido ahora? —pregunto enseguida.

Vale, es el apellido de su madre, hay gente que se cambia los apellidos, pero Edward vivió dieciocho años siendo Masen, ¿para qué cambiárselo ahora?

—Lo cambié cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad,no es un capricho reciente —comenta sin darle mayor importancia—. Y fue más por mis tíos que por decisión propia.

¿Tíos? ¿Edward tiene familia? Estoy desconcertada y tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, hay muchas cosas que deseo saber, pero siento que si me detengo a analizar algo tan banal como, por qué ahora es Cullen y no Masen sería casi tan estúpido como preguntarle a una chica «por qué ahora te depilas con cera fría y no con caliente?». Además,he venido hasta aquí para obtener otro tipo de respuestas, porque después de todo, ¿qué importancia puede tener su apellido?

Edward aprovecha mis minutos de distracción y habla. Claro, quiere desviar la atención de su persona.

—¿Qué has hecho estos años, Isabella?

Me entran ganas de rodar los ojos, como si no lo supiera.

—Vine a estudiar Publicidad, y después de descubrir que no era lo mío, entré a una academia de artes y estudio Música. Me especializo en canto. —Hago una pausa—. Ya sabes dónde vivo, y aún tengo a Roxie. Fin de la historia.

Cuando menciono a Roxie sonríe abiertamente. Va a decir algo, pero justo llega el chico con nuestro pedido. Se toma algo de tiempo en servir las cosas y luego se va con una sonrisa amable, recordándonos que estará cerca por si necesitamos algo.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti, Edward? —pregunto mientras él bebe de su café—. ¿Estudias, trabajas, estás casado, tienes hijos?

Mejor me callo. ¿De dónde salieron esas preguntas tan de… _ex celosa_? Él se atora un poco, pero finalmente sonríe divertido.

—Mmm… —Hace una pausa, siempre mirándome. Me está poniendo nerviosa. Este es el momento en el que me arrepiento de haberme puesto esta blusa tan ajustada—. Estoy terminando la carrera de Arquitectura, y trabajo a media jornada en la empresa constructora de mi tío.

Así que su tío tiene una empresa constructora. Ahora me replanteo si el hecho del apellido es algo tan trivial o no.

—No estoy casado ni tengo hijos—añade, más divertido aún.

¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿En serio?

—No lo preguntaba por lo que crees —digo inmediatamente—. Es solo que… Quería saber. Y no es que me importe. Son las preguntas que haces cuando te dejas de ver durante años.

Corto casi la cuarta parte de mi pastel y la meto en mi boca. Eso me mantendrá unos minutos a salvo. Siento la espontánea risa de Edward. Parece feliz, incluso parece más joven. ¡Pero qué demonios! Vine hasta aquí para resolver dudas, no para reírme con él como si fuésemos mejores amigos.

—Tú no cambias, Isabella—dice más calmado y toma nuevamente su café.

Sé lo que está pensando. Está recordando cuando teníamos diez años. Salí corriendo de clase cuando sonó el timbre del recreo y me fui directamente al patio trasero, donde Edward solía estar. Y, como siempre, estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol con la copa más grande. Dejé mis libros tirados en el césped y me subí como pude, evitando que mi vestido se levantara. Recuerdo que le di un golpe tan fuerte en el hombro que casi se cae del árbol, y en seguida vino mi pregunta: «¿Por qué vas a hacer el trabajo con Tanya y no conmigo? Y no me preguntes que qué trabajo, sabes que es el de cuidar al huevo como si fuese nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué ella y no yo, Edward Masen?». Ésa fue la primera vez que lo escuché reír tan fuerte y sin parar. Yo también me uní a sus risas y estuvimos juntos todo el descanso. Pero no me conformé. Busqué a Tanya en los baños y le fui con el cuento de que Edward tenía piojos. Por supuesto, después de eso no quiso hacer el trabajo con él y me asignaron con Edward en su lugar.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Edward —digo lo más tranquila que puedo para no reírme.

Mi actitud fue tan estúpida e infantil. Después todos juraban que Edward tenía piojos. Él obviamente no me cree. Sigo comiendo mi pastel y dejo que Edward pregunte. Después de lo de la otra noche no sé cómo empezar a hablar. Al parecer me comieron la lengua los ratones.

—¿Y tú no tienes novio? ¿Ese chico moreno, quizá, el del grupo? —Su tono es bastante insinuante.

Se me había olvidado que me espiaba.

—Jake es solo mi amigo —respondo tajante.

Ambos terminamos nuestro café, el pastel también se me acaba, por lo que el tiempo es poco. Me armo de valor y comienzo a hablar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin ninguna explicación? Digo —lo pienso un poco—, era yo, Edward. Me dejas tu perra y tu coche, que, por cierto, ya lo vendí, ni se te ocurra pedirlo… Y aun así solo me dejas una nota. Te salvo la vida y me gano tu indiferencia.

—Mi indiferencia te la habías ganado mucho antes, Bella —responde, girando su taza sin mirarme.

_Bella_. Solo una vez me había llamado Bella.

—No estás respondiendo —exijo en tono bajo y calmado. Porque la verdad es que no siento rabia, solo hay tristeza, recuerdos, vacío e incertidumbre.

—Quiero que sepas que lo que pasó esa noche solo adelantó mi decisión de dejar Forks. Ya me habían aceptado aquí en Nueva York y mis tíos estaban preparando todo para mi llegada. —Hace una pausa—. Y no te di explicaciones porque eso hubiese significado tener que hablar contigo y no sé si hubiese podido irme.

—Esa no es excusa, Edward —digo testarudamente mientras evito mirarlo—. De todas formas nada te ataba a Forks, te irías tarde o temprano, tú mismo lo has dicho y fuiste egoísta en dejarme sola con la incertidumbre. Esa noche habíamos vuelto a hablar.

—Sé que rompí mi promesa, pero…

—Cállate —le pido.

No quiero que se ponga a recordar cosas viejas y sin sentido de niños pequeños.

—Y tú sabes qué me ataba a Forks —dice resentido.

No, no lo sé. No lo quiero saber.

—Tú me atabas a Forks, Bella. —Que se calle, por favor, que lo haga—. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de que te enfadaras?

Tengo mi rostro tapado con ambas manos. Me levanto rápidamente y busco dónde está el baño de chicas. Lo encuentro y miro a Edward.

—Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Cruzo la estancia en tiempo récord y me encierro en el primer cubículo vacío que encuentro. Bajo la tapa y me siento ahí. Tengo ganas de vomitar y sostengo mi estómago como si así fuese a evitarlo.

Mis pies se mueven arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Espero que no haya nadie en los otros cubículos, no quiero poner nerviosa a ninguna otra chica.

Siempre supe que Edward había estado enamorado de mí. Solo una vez me lo dijo, pero eso era suficiente. Y aquella noche en la que intentó lanzarse al vacío supe que seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Igual que yo.

Quince de noviembre, ése fue el día de nuestra conversación. No fue nada particular, a Edward no le gustaba hablar mucho y aquel día me escribió una nota cuando estábamos jugando en el parque.

«¿Te casarías conmigo?». La leí y de inmediato me reí, nerviosa.

Yo le hablaba, no me daba miedo conversar con él. «Tenemos doce años, pero si quieres, cuando seamos grandes, me casaré contigo. —Y de inmediato agregué—: Pero debes prometer que me llevarás a vivir a una granja y que me harás feliz, siempre. Y que nunca habrá otra chica».

Edward asintió feliz y me regaló una tímida sonrisa. Respiró hondo y habló con voz dulce: «Entonces, ahora eres mi novia». Me fijé en que mi madre no estuviese cerca y planté un beso en la rosada mejilla de Edward. «Somos novios, Edward».

Ese mismo día por la noche me quedé viendo una película con mis padres. En ella, los protagonistas eran novios y, además, se daban un beso. Antes de ir a dormir le pregunté a mi madre si eso era adecuado, y ella me dijo que sí, siempre y cuando se quisieran, fuesen novios y tuviesen la edad suficiente.

Edward y yo reuníamos los tres requisitos.

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Edward al árbol donde solíamos juntarnos, y, para mi sorpresa, Tanya estaba con él. No escuché muy bien la conversación, pero fui muy consciente cuando los dos se dieron un beso. Pequeño, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Me sentí traicionada.

Esperé a que Tanya se fuera y fui hasta Edward.

«Te odio, Edward Masen. Eres cruel, no tienes sentimientos. ¡Ya no quiero ser tu novia, nunca más!». Él se me quedó mirando y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. «¿Qué he hecho?». No le respondí, solo me di media vuelta y escuché lo último que me dijo: «Sabes dónde estoy, y yo te quiero».

La próxima vez que volvimos a hablar fue durante la fiesta, en su fallido intento suicida.

Desde aquel momento me hice más amiga de Tanya. Alice también, aunque ninguna sabía nada sobre mi relación con Edward en el pasado. Y a modo de chantaje le conté a Tanya que la había visto besando a Edward, y ella me pidió que por favor no se lo dijera a nadie. Y, como yo era buena, jamás lo conté. Pero seguro que ella se le dijo a Edward, porque dejaron de verse hasta que la asignaron como su maestra de apoyo y Edward me mandó una nota diciendo que «todo fue un mal entendido». Cómo no.

Quizá si no hubiese sido tan infantil y tan mala, si hubiese escuchado a Edward…

No. No hay que pensar en lo que hubiese sido.

Ya no sé lo que siento. Cuando tenía quince años y era novia de James, no fue culpa de su borrachera que no haya querido perder mi virginidad con él, fue el hecho de que él no era Edward. Yo había planeado una vida con Edward. Era su amiga, confidente, la única que lo trataba bien. Y yo era especial para él. Siempre estuve enamorada de Edward y él de mí. Pero cuando lo vi con Tanya me llené de miedo. Si lo hacía en ese entonces, lo podía hacer después. Y fui rencorosa, estúpida, malvada e infantil en hacerle la vida imposible. Eso me fue llenando de un odio irracional en su contra, un odio sin ningún fundamento en el que todo de él me molestaba. Hasta aquella noche, cuando lo vi casi lanzándose y me imaginé que Edward ya no existía. Entonces comprendí que jamás lo había odiado.

Saco mis manos de mi cara y me levanto. Ya no tengo ganas de vomitar, pero mi rostro está caliente. Salgo del baño y me dirijo hasta la mesa en donde Edward está preocupado y se nota nervioso.

Me siento y coloco mi cartera en mi regazo.

—Podemos ir a un médico si no estás bien —propone algo tenso—. Disculpa, no debí haberte puesto incómoda. Sé que me rechazas, hace años que lo haces. Fui un estúpido.

Niego.

—Creo que ya he escuchado lo que necesitaba, por lo que vine. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

Y, en cierta forma,es verdad. Yo solo quería saber por qué se había ido, y con todas las cosas que había dicho ya ha respondido y otras las puedo sacar por conclusión. Pero aun así no lo justifica.

Edward paga la cuenta y corremos bajo la lluvia que ya cae. Nos subimos a su coche y hacemos el recorrido hasta mi casa en silencio.

Todo este rato me ha servido para pensar y he llegado a la magnífica conclusión de que todo lo que ha pasado en la relación que tengo con Edward es mi culpa. No estoy segura de cuánto lo amo aún y de qué forma lo hago, pero sí sé que lo quiero mucho. Y quiero recuperarlo, y la única forma de hacerlo es parar de preguntarle por qué se fue. Más bien debo pensar en un futuro. No sé qué tipo de futuro, pero enfocarme en algo mejor, no en algo que ya no puedo solucionar.

Bajamos de su coche en cuanto aparca fuera de mi casa. Me acompaña hasta la reja y abro el bolso para sacar las llaves. Miro a Edward algo incómoda porque estoy tardando mucho y nos estamos mojando. ¡No están!

—He perdido mis llaves —digo al fin, desesperada.

Pienso en Roxie. Menos mal que la dejé con mi vecina.

—Ven —dice Edward y me arrastra hasta su coche.

Nos ponemos en marcha otra vez.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —pregunto incómoda.

Si hay algo bueno que tiene Edward es que no te presiona. La conversación fue cortada bruscamente, pero ambos sabemos que es mejor dejarla para otro día.

—Vamos a mi casa, te quedarás conmigo esta noche y ya mañana vemos cómo entras en tu casa. —Su voz es dulce y su sonrisa amable.

Poco a poco logramos conversar fluidamente. Al principio no me gusta mucho la idea, pero no tengo más opción. Los chicos no son una opción.

Entramos en un sector residencial pero no lo suficientemente exclusivo. Es una villa que parece hecha para familias.

—La diseñó mi tío —comenta Edward—. Aquí vivimos los tres, Carlisle, que era hermano de mi madre, su esposa Esme y yo.

—¿Por qué vives con ellos?

—No tienen hijos, ése fue uno de los motivos por los que cambié mi apellido. —Aparcamos fuera de una linda casita de dos pisos—. Yo tampoco tengo padres y ellos… Es solo como si lo fuesen. Además siempre han estado preocupados de mí.

—Pero estabas solo en Forks. —Mi voz suena algo dura.

Edward piensa un rato y luego se gira para verme mejor.

—No quise venirme con ellos antes, Isabella. Aquella casa era lo único que me quedaba de mis padres. Ahí tenía recuerdos.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —Ahora intento de sonar más suave.

—Eran médicos y viajaban a lugares muy alejados y pobres para ayudar a personas sin recursos. Un día venían por la carretera y volcaron. Eso fue todo. —Se queda mirando mi expresión de asombro y empieza a reír—. ¿Qué? No me digas que esperabas tiroteos o mafiosos en medio de la historia.

—No —digo—. Es solo que lo cuentas como si no fuese tu historia, tu dolor.

—Ellos eran buenos y me amaban mucho. Además tenía cinco años, he tenido algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

Me señala que bajemos y me lleva hasta la puerta. Entramos y enciende la luz en uno de los interruptores. La casa es grande y bonita. A simple vista no se ven grandes lujos, pero sí está bien distribuida y da el ambiente de un hogar feliz.

—Mis tíos están de vacaciones, así que no te preocupes.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y sigo a Edward, que me va señalando dónde está la cocina por si me da hambre a medianoche y me dice que lo siga hasta el segundo piso.

La situación se vuelve un poco incómoda cuando entramos en lo que parece ser su habitación. Es amplia, juvenil… y desordenada. Hay una cama doble en el centro y una puerta que debe de ser el baño.

—Mmm… Bueno. —Rebusca en un armario—. Aquí tienes toallas limpias, y ése es el baño. —Me señala la puerta que ya había visto—. Estás en tu casa y… Pu-puedes ducharte tranquila. Iré a sacar ropa de Esme y te la dejaré en la cama.

Edward sale hecho una flecha de la habitación. ¿Qué le pone tan nervioso? Solo soy… _Bella_.

Entro en el baño y enciendo el agua caliente. Me deshago de toda la ropa mojada y entro en la ducha. Es realmente relajante. Suelto un suspiro de satisfacción por lo genial que es estar bajo el agua y escucho cómo fuera Edward se golpea con algo. No estoy más de diez minutos en la ducha y salgo. Me hubiese quedado toda una vida, pero no estoy en mi casa.

Me seco con las toallas y me envuelvo en una de ellas. Luego me pongo a husmear las cosas de Edward. Abro cajones, rebusco en ellos y huelo sus perfumes. Mientras busco, encuentro una barra de labios rosa. Lo tomo entre mis manos y miro al espejo que está frente a mí.

«Seguro que es de Edward —pienso, tratando de calmarme cuando siento que la rabia se apodera de mí y mi cara se pone roja—. Claro, ahora es un travesti, ¿no? — piensa mi lado racional».

No, debe de ser de su tía, que un día se quedó sin usar su baño y la dejó aquí tirada. Claro. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Esto no debería importarme. Dejo el la barra de labios donde lo encontré y salgo a la habitación.

Tal y como dijo Edward, encima de la cama hay unas bragas negras que aún están con la etiqueta puesta y un pijama que más bien parece lo que te pones en tu noche de bodas. Es un vestidito pequeño negro, mitad seda mitad encaje, que con suerte me llega al muslo. ¡No me pondré esto! ¡Exijo mi pijama de algodón!

Me coloco la ropa, sabiendo que no puedo exigir nada más. Es muy ajustado. En verdad, Esme es muy sexy para vestirse.

Edward llama tres veces a la puerta y doy un grito. Salto a la cama y me tapo hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

—¡Entra! —grito.

Edward entra con un vaso de leche caliente entre sus manos y evita mirarme hasta que se cerciora de que estoy completamente tapada. Esto es tan incómodo…

—Lo siento, Esme compra ropa muy pequeña —se disculpa—. Aquí te traje esto.

Señala el vaso y lo deja encima de su velador.

—Bella —dice enseguida—. Sé que lo de hoy fue muy raro, y te pido disculpas por haberte recordado esas cosas. —Asiento—. Sé que tienes más preguntas y puedes hacerlas otro día, responderé a lo que quieras. Sé que no tengo derecho a alterar tu vida en la forma en la que lo he estado haciendo los últimos años, pero te pido que me des otra oportunidad.

Me mira a los ojos y mi corazón da un salto. Jamás he sido de ponerme colorada de vergüenza, pero me pongo muy nerviosa, mi corazón late más rápido y suelo morderme las mejillas por dentro, lo que produce que se resalte mi hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Eso da vergüenza.

_Otra oportunidad_.

—¿Qué quieres… decir?

—¿Podemos volver a ser amigos, al menos? —pregunta.

_Amigos_. Por supuesto, ¿qué más esperabas, Isabella? Después de todo lo que he hecho… Y tampoco es como si esperase algo más.

—Claro —respondo sonriendo.

Edward me sonríe de vuelta y deja un beso en mi mejilla. Es una extraña pero exquisita sensación volver a sentir su tacto, su roce tan cercanoy sus labios una vez más, aunque sea en la mejilla. El calor de su beso no abandona mi piel y sé que estoy sonriendo estúpidamente. Edward se levanta y se acerca a la puerta.

—Estaré aquí al lado. Buenas noches, Bella.

Me tomo la leche y me recuesto a dormir. Hoy me ha llamado Bella al menos unas tres veces. Eso es bueno, se siente genial.

Esa noche me quedo dormida un poco más tranquila, tocando mi mejilla y sonriendo como una idiota. No sé por qué.

.

Me despierta el insistente sonido del timbre. Pero… Yo no tengo timbre. Me reincorporo en la cama, que es un poco más espaciosa que de costumbre, y todo mi cuerpo suena y duele. Me siento en la orilla y abro los ojos lentamente. Al principio me cuesta un poco adaptarme a la luz, pero cuando lo hago me quedo de piedra. ¿Dónde demonio estoy?

Tardo al menos cinco segundos en recordar todo lo que pasó ayer, y cuando lo hago me lanzo contra las almohadas de la cama de Edward y hundo mi rostro allí para ahogar un grito. Estas cosas solo pueden pasarme a mí.

Una vez más me reincorporo y cruzo el dormitorio lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a la puerta. ¿Es que Edward no ha escuchado el timbre? Voy hasta la habitación de al lado y cuando la abro no hay señales de él. Voy hasta la puerta del baño y puedo escuchar la ducha.

Ni hablar… Tendré que abrir yo la puerta.

Bajo la escalera, que no es muy larga, y maldigo cuando llego a la sala de estar, porque no tienen mirilla para poder ver quién llama a la puerta tan temprano.

Abro la puerta de golpe y una chica rubia se queda mirándome. Es por lo menos una cabeza más alta que yo y tiene físico de modelo. Sus ojos azules me miran furiosos y su larga cabellera está envuelta en un moño improvisado. Viste vaqueros oscuros, zapatos bajos, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima una blusa a cuadros. Arregla su bolso y abre la boca unas cuantas veces antes de que salga una palabra.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Su voz es suave.

¡Dios! Yo debería preguntar eso.

—No, ¿quién eres tú?—le devuelvo la pregunta.

—Soy Rose, ¿dónde está Edward? Necesito hablar con él, ve y búscalo.

¿Quién se cree que es ésta?

Me cruzo de brazos y sonrío, la situación es realmente extraña. La chica, Rose, sigue mirándome raro. Miro mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de cómo estoy vestida. ¡Dios mío! A saber qué está pensando. Cruzo mis abrazos alrededor de mi cintura intentando taparme un poco, sin éxito.

—Edward se está duchando, si quieres entra, puedes esperarlo aquí —digo molesta—. Por cierto, soy Isabella.

Le tiendo una mamo en forma de saludo y ella la mira como si tuviese la peste. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y comienza a retroceder.

—Bella —repite—. Creo que mejor me voy.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo a Edward? ¿Por qué no vienes luego? —pregunto, algo arrepentida por la forma en la que la he tratado.

Ella niega.

—No, creo que no debo volver.

Sale casi corriendo hasta el inicio de la calle y se va caminando lentamente. Muevo la cabeza. Seguro que es una loca. Cierro la puerta y cuando comienzo a subir las escaleras, el timbre suena una vez más. «Quizá se ha arrepentido», pienso. Vuelvo hacia la puerta, cansada.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —pregunto con tono aburrido al abrir la puerta.

Otra vez una chica se que me queda mirando, pero esta vez no es Rose. Esta chica tiene cabellera rojiza y unas facciones muy conocidas para mí.

—¿Tanya? —pregunto en cuanto reacciono y escucho la voz de Edward también.

Me giro y lo encuentro al pie de la escalera, vistiendo apenas un pantalón de pijama. Vuelvo mi rostro hacia Tanya, que nos mira con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Bella —dice mientras entra y me abraza.

¿Qué demonios le ha picado? ¿Qué hace aquí, en la casa de Edward? Respondo a su abrazo y la giro lentamente para quedar mirando hacia Edward y matarlo con mi mirada.

.

**N/A**: ¡Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por los RR del otro capítulo :D ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué ocurrencias hay en sus cabecitas? Espero disfruten y les guste, nos leemos. Xo.


End file.
